1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new burner construction and to a new igniter assembly for a burner construction as well as to new methods of making such a burner construction and such an igniter assembly.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a burner construction comprising a burner body means having a chamber means therein and having opposed end means one of which is open to the chamber means and the other of which has means for interconnecting a source of fuel to the chamber means, and a removable cap means closing the one end means of the body means, the burner construction having port means interconnecting the chamber means to the exterior of the burner construction and through which the fuel can issue to burn externally to the burner construction, the body means having an annular surface means interrupted by a plurality of radially disposed groove means that are spaced apart by land means of the annular surface means, the cap means having an annular surface means cooperating with the annular surface means of the body means to close the groove means on one end thereof whereby the groove means define the port means, the body means having an igniter receiving slot means therein, and an igniter assembly having a part thereof disposed in the slot means, the igniter assembly comprising an electrically insulating body member having an intermediate portion and having opposed end surface means one of which is disposed adjacent the cap means, and an electrically conductive L-shaped electrode means carried by the body member and having two legs one of which extends out of the intermediate portion thereof for sparking to the cap means and the other of which extends out of the other of the opposed end surface means of the insulating body member for electrical correction purposes. For example, see the allowed copending patent application, Ser. No. 508,799, filed Apr. 12, 1990 and now U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,970.
Also see the Riehl U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,038, for a similar burner construction and an igniter assembly.
Also, see the Kwiatek U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,671, and the French patent to Sourdillon, No. 2,408,096, for other similar burner constructions and igniter assemblies.